Kurt's Turn
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: After Kurt's heart gets stomped all over, Rachel helps him pick up the pieces, after all she's been there before. Kurt/Rachel Friendship 3-shot
1. I'll Stand By You

**A/N: a plot bunny that has been in my head for a while, it's going to be a Kurt/Rachel (friendship) 3-shot (I think)**

"What are we all doing here Finn?" Santana asked sharply. "And where's Hummel?"

Finn sighed as he looked around at the other members of New Directions. Tina was seated on Artie's lap, kissing him much too passionately for such a public place. Puck was showing Mike, Matt, and Mercedes' boyfriend Joe something on his PSP. Quinn was painting her nails neon green which even Finn knew would look awful with her Cheerios uniform and Katie, a freshman who admired Quinn way too much was watching her eagerly. Santana was explaining something to Brittany, already having lost interest when he didn't answer her question immediately. Only Rachel and Mercedes were actually paying attention to him.

"Guys!" Okay, he had their attention, now he just had to use his limited time wisely. "Okay, so you all know how Sam very publically and hurtfully dumped Kurt last week right?" There was a chorus of yeses and yeah, duh's. "Well he's still so depressed it's really worrying me. He barely speaks, he only eats enough to keep my mom from getting suspicious, and he's wearing weirder clothes than that one week when he went all wacko and actually dated Britt, no offense. So I was thinking that we should do something to cheer him up." He nodded at Rachel encouragingly; thank goodness she could take over now.

"So, we were thinking that we could express our love for him and the fact that he is one of the most vital members of our team in the way we do best- through song!" There were murmurs of varying agreement throughout the room. Mercedes stood up quickly; she was going to do her best to keep this train on the track.

"Guys, Kurt has always been there for us, can't we do this one thing for him?" One by one every member of new Directions nodded or otherwise signaled their agreement.

"Great!" Rachel said excitedly. "We've already picked out a song." She handed out sheet music to everyone in the room. "Be in the auditorium at three o clock sharp on Thursday, we'll run through it a couple times before Kurt arrives."

On Thursday after school, Kurt Hummel sighed irritatedly at his step-brother as Finn dragged him down the hall toward the auditorium. He really just wanted to go home and nurse his broken heart with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and some old Disney movies. When they arrived in the auditorium, Finn guided Kurt to a seat in the middle, next to Mr. Schuester.

"Stay." He ordered the smaller boy before disappearing. A few seconds later the curtain opened and Kurt was shocked to see all of his friends seated onstage à la To Sir With Love. Finn looked out at Kurt and smiled before beginning to sing a very familiar song.

{FINN}Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too

{Tina and Artie}When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

{All}I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

{Rachel }So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

(Quinn and Puck}When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong

{All}I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

{Mercedes}And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

{All}I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

{Finn}Oh I'll stand by you  
{All}I'll stand by you

As they finished the song, Kurt felt his eyes well up with tears. Mr. Schue pushed him gently toward the stage. As he walked up they all moved to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. He didn't remember the last time he had felt this loved.

"What is this CRAP?" a voice rang out from the back of the auditorium. Kurt turned to look nervously. Sure enough there stood his ex-boyfriend, looking absolutely furious.

**A/N: Yeah I know, evil cliffie. Whatever, the next chapter's going to be up soon. Lol**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	2. One

**A/N: I'm thrilled with the response I've gotten for this story, I opened my inbox this morning and was like WOW! Now all I need is more reviews, thank you for all the alerts/favorites.**

_"What is this CRAP?" a voice rang out from the back of the auditorium. Kurt turned to look nervously. Sure enough there stood his ex-boyfriend, looking absolutely furious._

Sam strode forward, his eyes flashing with anger. Kurt, despite his anger with his ex-boyfriend still couldn't help but notice how beautiful his blue eyes were. Snap out of it Kurt! He reminded himself, this guys just another jerk who wants to make you miserable.

"What do you want?" Finn yelled. Kurt felt a surge of pride, his maybe his step-brother did care about him.

"I want to know the meaning of this blatantly biased display that was absoulutely taking sides in a problem that is none of your, any of your, business!" Finn looked startled and slightly confused, luckily Rachel stepped forward, taking over where her boyfriend's less than stellar vocabulary failed.

"The way I see it, this is entirely our business. Kurt is our friend, and we care about him and his feelings! A concept that is obviously completely foreign to you!"

"No, this is about the fact that he has been in this pathetic excuse for a glee club from the beginning and compared to him I'm still a new recruit! No matter what, you would all still take his side."

"Last time I checked, you broke his heart in the most brutal way possible and left him so depressed that he's wearing non-designer clothing, not the other way around!" Rachel screamed at Sam, she looked so insane, that Kurt would have found it funny if he wasn't so upset by the whole scene.

"You know what? He's right." Joe stepped forward. "I mean what he did to Kurt was wrong, yes. But he's completely correct, You are all so biased toward Kurt that it doesn't even matter what he did. Mercedes could like cheat on me, and you would still take her side because she's been around longer than me. I'm outta here." With that he turned and walked off stage. Mercedes followed him, tears beginning to fall.

"You leaving too?" Puck asked Katie quietly.

"No." she said, shaking at the honor of Puck actually speaking to her. Kurt rolled his eyes, he was so done with that girl and her hero-worship.

"Look, Sam." Finn said, stepping up to the front of the stage. "You want us to sing a song for you, fine. We will, but it doesn't change the fact that you were an a**hole to my brother!" Rachel nodded at Brad and he began to play the intro to another familiar song. Rachel crossed the stage to Kurt and opened her arms. He smiled slightly and drew her into a hug. She leaned back on his shoulder, with one arm still wrapped around him as she started to sing.

{Rachel}_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say..._

{Finn}_One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it_

Kurt sighed quietly, he hadn't been able to sing since Sam had dumped him. But now, with the girl he had once hated, holding him tight, and his friends gathered around he felt the strength to try.

{Kurt}_Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's..._

{All}_Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One..._

{Finn}_Have you come here for forgiveness  
Have you come to raise the dead  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head_

{Rachel and Kurt_}Did I ask too much  
More than that  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again  
_

{All}_You say  
Love is a temple  
Love a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love the higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you got is hurt_

One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other

One...life

{Kurt_}One_

As they finished the song, Kurt thought that he had never felt more loved, then he looked up, Sam was gone. He burst into tears and ran, just trying to get away from it all.

As Kurt disappeared, all of the remaining members of New Directions looked around uneasily. Mercedes had of course run out after Joe and Quinn had also disappeared, whether to try to help Mercedes or to get away from her freshman stalker. After a few seconds, Rachel sighed.

"I'll go after him."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Finn told her, everyone knew about the two's rocky history.

"Honestly Finn?" Rachel put her hands on her hips. "I have a bit of experience with tough break-ups, I would venture to say that you remember my day as an omelet."

"Okay then." Finn said reluctantly. "I'll go mess that little a**hole's face up then. Puck, Mike, Matt?"

The four boys headed off in the direction Sam had gone while Rachel walked slowly out the back door of the school, sitting on the steps she found Kurt, his thin shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

"Kurt?" She said gently. The boy looked up, clearly expecting to see his best friend, or maybe Quinn, and obviously disappointed to see only Rachel.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you now."

**A/N: And I did it again. Sorry. But a cliffhanger is the price you pay for getting a chapter now…**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know!**


	3. Defying Gravity

**A/N: Wow I'm cranking em out today, you get 2 chapter within less than 12 hrs. Aren't you lucky?**

_"Kurt?" She said gently. The boy looked up, clearly expecting to see his best friend, or maybe Quinn, and obviously disappointed to see only Rachel._

_"Go away! I don't want to talk to you now."_

"Well, I'm guessing you don't really want to talk to anyone right now. Maybe Mercedes or Quinn, but not me right? Not silly, over the top, onbnoxious Rachel, right?" Despite his pain, Kurt felt a little bad, he really didn't hate Rachel anymore, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings.

"I'm sorry. Just, I This just hurts so bad." Kurt said, finally breaking down. "I just want to go off somewhere and die! Like I thought it was bad when Finn rejected me, and when he flipped out about my redecoraton of the room, but it doesn't even register on a scale compared to this. I feel like my life has no meaning, like he stole my soul along with my heart."

"I know." Rachel said quietly. "Kurt, I know!" And it struck him then that she really did know, better than any of his other friends. Mercedes, she'd never had this heartbreak, her crush on him had been just that, a foolish crush, and her short-lived fling with Puck had ended on her terms. Quinn, even thought the break-up with Finn had hurt her, she had known it was possible at any time, and in a way, she'd already moved on. But Rachel, first with Finn and his idiocy, then with Jesse St. Jerkface, she'd been where he was now.

"Kurt, I know that what's happened to you isn't the same as for me. At the very least you didn't get pelted by eggs, though that one word was maybe worse. But, you've been there for me so I want to be here for you." She sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, Finn, Noah, Matt and Mike went to beat him up." At Kurt's cry of alarm, she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, on the way out here I called Mr. Schuester and told him where they were headed. He went to cut them off."

"Good. I mean not that I'm worried about him getting hurt, I just don't want…"

"Him getting hurt, and them in trouble. I get it Kurt, why do you think I tried to stop Finn and Noah from going and attacking Vocal Adrenaline's cars? Thank goodness that that person who shares some genes with me, actually had a heart for once and kept them from getting expelled."

"Your mother?" Kurt asked laughing a little at her description.

"Shhh…we do not give her that title, she doesn't deserve it!" Rachel said almost angrily. "Here, why don't you try, experiencing the heartbreak you've got right now, except from the one person you figured would love you unconditionally and would never intentionally hurt you."Kurt thought about that, yeah that would kinda suck worse than his current situation.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said suddenly. "I shouldn't have just dumped that on you, I'm still a little bitter I guess."

"You have perfect right to be, about all of it. I think that this is going to bother me for the rest of my life!"

"No it won't." Rachel said matter-of-factly. "The hurt starts to fade, the constant memory goes away, the nightmares stop."

"How did you know I've,"

"Been there, remember? You still can't look at him or think of him without wishing he would be eaten by a lion, but it doesn't haunt you every second anymore. Kurt, we're seniors. Three more months here and we're done! No more slushie facials, no more getting thrown in dumpster, no more nasty slurs shouted at you in the hallway."

"No boyfriend that you thought was the one, saying a word you never ever expected him of all people to use, a word that stings every time a jock hurls it at you casually, like it's your name, a word that rips you open when your friend, your almost-brother uses it in a fit of anger, a word that tears you into a million little tiny pieces then stomps all over them leaving you too broken to move on, said like its no big deal by the one person who you thought loved you too much to ever use it, someone you thought was just like you?" Kurt asks Rachel, breaking down into sobs again.

"I can't promise you that you'll never hear that word again Kurt. My dads? They'll come home sometimes, ready to scream and cry, because someone said something hurtful, something that cut too deep to ignore." And Kurt remembers that Rachel is also the only person he knows who has never said that word in her life, and will never ever use it, even in the biggest rage possible. "But Kurt, that kind of hurt fades, each slur gets a little easier to ignore, and one day, someday, your heart will be whole again. You'll meet someone new, they'll fill the void a little, but the true filling comes from inside you. Kurt, you're going to get out of this town, out of Ohio. I think you might even have a better shot at making it out than I do. Though you had better never repeat that. You're going to Defy Gravity and no one can bring you down."

"That was the cheesiest musical theater reference I have ever heard, Miss Berry."

" I know, but it fit. Let's sing it!" She pulls her ipod out of her purse, then brings out a small speaker.

"Oh no Rachel." He says, knowing exactly where she's going with this.

"Yes! It will help Kurt, I promise! Just put everything in the music." He sighs as she presses play and begins to sing.

Rachel:  
Something has changed within me,  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game.

Kurt sighed, what the heck, he definitely couldn't feel worse, so he joined in the all too familiar tune.

Kurt:  
Too late for second-guessing,  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts,  
Close my eyes and leap.

Both:  
It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down...

Rachel:  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so.

Kurt:  
Some things I cannot change,  
But till I try, I'll never know.

Rachel:  
Too long I've been afraid of

Kurt:  
Losing love I guess I've lost.

Both:  
Well, if that's love,  
It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity  
And you won't bring me down.

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me goodbye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
I think I'll try  
Defying Gravity  
As they reached the end of the song, Rachel dropped out quickly and listened with a smile on her face as Kurt effortlessly hit a perfect high F.

Kurt:

And you won't bring me down.  
Bring me down!  
OhOhOhohoah

"Wow, that did help." Kurt said softly.

"Told you. And that sounded great by the way. I always knew you could hit it. Why didn't you in the diva-off?"

To Kurt's shock, she listened to his story attentively, and when he finished she threw her arms around him in a huge hug.

"Whoa, chill diva girl."

"I like that. Diva girl." She smiled. "It's almost like a nickname from a friend. And I just think it's really sweet that you did that. And I feel bad now because it's almost like I didn't really win."

"First off, I am your friend, diva girl." He laughs at the nickname, and she thinks it's maybe the most beautiful sound she's heard in a while, because Kurt's back. "And secondly, we should totally ask Mr. Schue if we can try that song again, but as a duet this time. No diva-off. We could try to get him to let us use it as the ballad for Nationals."

"Yes! Kurt, that's a great idea!"

"Of course it is, it was my idea!"

When Finn stepped outside to take Rachel home an hour later, he found his girlfriend and step-brother dancing around while singing "Gives You Hell". Despite the fact that that song carried a horrible memory for Finn, how was he ever so stupid as to let Rachel go?, he was so glad to see Kurt smiling and laughing that he barely noticed.

"Hey, you two. Reckon we should head out before it gets dark?" Rachel walked up to him and gave him a pouty face.

"Finn, its only like 4:30. We have plenty of time!" Kurt laughed and stepped forward, swinging an arm around Rachel's shoulders casually.

"Come on, diva. I'm sure Carole won't mind if you come over for dinner. Right Finn?"

"Sure thing." Finn said laughing, he'd have the whole, back off my girl conversation later. Or maybe he wouldn't, it was totally worth it to see the light back in Kurt's eyes, and the new light in Rachel's. He didn't know if he would ever find out exactly what happened between them, but one thing was sure, they certainly had become way better friends that day.

FIN.

**A/N: And that's the end. What did you think?**

**Go back through the story(you can do it its only 3 chapters) and tell me your favorite quote or moment. I would love to hear them : )**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


End file.
